Toying With Fire
by blissyblissliss
Summary: [Oneshot SasuSaku] Sakura gets talked into doing a dare which involves Uchiha Sasuke. Will it get them closer, or will she be roasted in her attempt to complete the dare?


Authors' notes: Well, we are once again back with yet another oneshot! Both me and Sheryl were just chatting online when suddenly Sheryl suggested that although Uchiha Sasuke is hot and cute and all... he has to have some weakness. So, after going through all possible weaknesses, we have decided on one and came up with this oneshot! Hopefully, you guys will like it!

This oneshot is also written as a small gift to all of you out there for supporting us and reviewing all our stories. Without you guys out there, we wouldn't have hit one hundred readers adding us to their author alerts! So thank you all once again!

* * *

Playing With Fire

* * *

Everyone in Konoha knew that Haruno Sakura was the only one that had a certain knack for getting the icy cold Uchiha Sasuke to smile, and she was one of the very privileged few who he would tolerate on days when his mood were wandering about the deepest pits of Hell, where he would have no qualms about roasting those who offended him to charcoal.

They were genin teammates, and she used to be one of his rabid fan girls, but all that had changed with time. Now eighteen and the top medic nin in the village, she and Sasuke trained often, trading strategies and jutsus. When once asked about why he trained with her, he had simply replied with a "You are less annoying that Naruto-dobe".

She was honored, she must say. She had never expected to hear Uchiha Sasuke say such things to her. After all, who would since he had been the one calling her an "annoying" person throughout her early years with him.

But more than tolerate, he would sometimes open up to her, slowly, about his past, his likes and dislikes and his dreams and aspirations. Although such times were as often as the moon turning blue, it still counted as a mutual communication. Even Naruto, his supposed best friend, hadn't gotten that far before.

And so, that was where the bet came from.

"Let's take a break,"

"Ok,"

Sakura plopped herself under a tree, exhausted from training. She was training with Sasuke again. Just then, she saw her friends coming towards her direction, and waved. Sasuke, being the natural loner walked off to another spot where his water bottle was.

"Hi guys!"

Ino, Hinata and Tenten came over to her and suddenly, she realised that something was wrong. Ino had a particularly evil looking smile on her face. Coming over, she plopped herself on the grass patch next to Sakura and smiled at her in the most sickeningly sweet way that Sakura's first instinct was to run. Fast.

Whenever Ino had that smile on her face, it meant that she was planning something evil, Sakura had learned that from experience. Ino was her best friend ever since she could remember, and she knew her best friend's expressions very well.

"Sakura buddy, old pal, if I hadn't remembered wrongly, you haven't fulfilled the penalty dare for our last Truth or Dare session," Ino smiled again, that horrendously sweet smile still present on her face.

"So me, Tenten and Hinata have just decided on that penalty dare for you! It'll be fun, we assure you!"

"Errr, define fun." Sakura eyed her friend warily, becoming more and more scared every second that evil smile was on Ino's lips.

"You sure you want to know?" Sakura saw Hinata turn a faint shade of pink and saw Tenten start twirling her kunai.

"Yes, Ino" She was a little impatient now, what was the dare?

"Are you sure?"

"Oh just cut to the chase Ino." said Tenten.

Sakura's eyes widened, _Tenten_ was in on this too?

"Ok, here's the thing. You see, we just met Naruto on our way here, and you know what he told us?" Tenten started, and Sakura shook her head, wondering what Naruto had said to give her friends an idea to sabotage her once again.

"Why not you continue, Hinata?"

"Oh, ano… see, Naruto-kun said that he's wondering why Sasuke always protected his sides most when he sparred with everyone. Ano, according to the shinobi habit, most shinobis protect the place where the heart and lungs are located… so we were um, wondering why Sasuke-san would do that," She finally finished.

"Ok… so what?" Sakura didn't seem to get what her friends were referring to.

"So we came to the conclusion that he must be extremely ticklish" Ino and the others promptly burst into giggling fits, drawing a strange look from Sasuke who was at the other corner nearby that only Sakura witnessed.

"Oh no. Don't even think about it! I am _not_..."

"We'll pay you!" Ino whispered urgently. "I know you are saving up for that yukata in the dress shop, were you? The flowery pink one?" Sakura stopped mid-sentence.

"...How much?"

That damned evil grin was back!

"Wait, before you do it, let us get everyone first," Tenten cut in, as she hurried off with Ino and Hinata to get their teammates. Sakura wondered why everyone was so interested to see if Sasuke was… ticklish.

_Oh I'm so going to kill Naruto when I see him…

* * *

_

With a faint soft pop, Sakura found out that the rookie nine were all present. Well, with the exception of Lee, since he was on his mission with Gai-sensei. Sakura must say, that she was rather interested to know how come Neji and Shino were here. Naruto and Kiba were obviously there to get a good laugh; Shikamaru was most likely being forced by Ino to come, judging by the bored and irritated look on his face. Chouji, well, most likely had tagged along, since both his genin teammates were present.

They all hid in the bushes nearby, all masking their chakras to prevent Sasuke from noticing them. After a signal given by Ino, Sakura headed to where Sasuke was.

Sakura walked towards the tree where Sasuke was resting under; glancing behind her every few seconds to see the rest of the rookie nine try to look inconspicuous.

_If this was an actual mission, they'll all fail instantly! Ok, deep breaths Sakura, you know Sasuke since like you were ten! He's your teammate, your training partner, he won't hurt you, just approach him calmly and… oh kami, I think he's going to roast me! _

Sakura mentally berated herself for being so insanely stupid. Hell, by just doing this, she was risking her own friendship with Sasuke and even her life. Was being potentially roasted by Sasuke worth the few thousand yen? Damn, she was way to weak.

_Here goes nothing…

* * *

_

"Hey Sasuke." he replied with a slight nod, an inclination telling her that he had heard. Great start. "Um, how about we go out for dinner after training?" He looked up at her and glared slightly, obviously not too impressed by her sitting so close to him. Despite them being friends for so long, he had his limits when it came to such things. She just smiled and against all natural instinct, scooted closer. His dark obsidian eyes widened and finally he spoke.

"What _are _you doing?" She smiled again, this time leaning in closely and placing her arms around his sides. _Oh kami, this better work or I am dead! _And just exactly at his two sides, she gave it a slight squeeze.

Every single head of the rookie nine who were the bushes shot up at the sound of Uchiha Sasuke, self-proclaimed loner, sole Uchiha survivor with an icy cold attitude, squealing in shock like a little girl. Ino, Kiba, Tenten and Naruto were already on the grass laughing so hard they were crying. Shikamaru and Chouji merely had a hint of a smirk on their faces while Neji and Shino had a full fledged smirk on their faces. Hinata meanwhile, was giggling softly.

But poor Sakura was now backing away from an enraged Uchiha whose arms were ablaze with a huge fireball on each hand. His face were redder than the flames in his hands, which Sakura was sure was blushing from embarrassment and mortification more than burning with rage, since he had realised the presence of the rest of the rookie nine).

"Well, umm, I really have to go." And before Sasuke could respond, she was running away as fast as her legs could take her. He powered down, waited one second, then two. And then almost simultaneously, every single one there was laughing. Yes, even Neji and Shino.

* * *

Later that evening, Sakura made her way towards the Uchiha mansion that was located near her own apartment. She knows that he should be there. She walked as silently as possible into the mansion and up the roof, but he heard her and had motioned her to where he was.

"What do you want?" His voice was rough and deep. But he didn't scare her, since she had known him for so long. She just smiled again and walked past him and plopped down next to him.

"I'm sorry if I hurt your pride today, it was a dumb dare." His eyes went a dangerous dark colour, so she quickly continued, "So, to make up for it I bought this nice bottle of sake, and I thought we could spend the night finding the rest of your ... ticklish spots. You know, just so you know your weaknesses and get over them." Her smile was all sugar and sweetness, but Sasuke could instantly see the hidden message behind her words. He approached her slowly and took the bottle out of her hands.

"I think I could handle that." His voice was barely above a whisper, and his lips only centimeters from her face. She smiled again, this time more seductively.

"So I'm forgiven?"

"Maybe," and giving in to his instincts, he kissed her.

* * *

Authors' notes: Jeez, where on earth did that come from! Oh well, must be the both of us eating too much snacks with high sugar content. So was it good, bad, or just entirely dumb? Drop us a review and tell us! Thanks for reading this, and have a nice day! 


End file.
